


Is This the Right Choice?

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan left Luke with his aunt and uncle on Tattooiene. This is his side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This the Right Choice?

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a prequel to a story that I am still writing that is giving me trouble, all you really need to know is Obi-Wan carried and gave birth to Luke and Leia so he's closer emotionally. Hopefully posting this will help me get inspired to work on the real fic.

Fear and sorrow formed a cold hard ball in Obi-Wan's stomach as he handed his son to the Tatooine woman.

"His name is Luke…Luke Skywalker," he said, hating how his voice cracked. "His birthday is March 15th." Just like Ani's, he thought bitterly. The woman nodded, captivated by the child in her arms

"I'll be around. I bought a house over the rise and I will be staying nearby to watch over him."

Obi-Wan turned and finally let his tears fall. He forced himself not to turn around as he heard and felt his son cry out for the familiar presence of his father.

'I'm sorry, little one. I will be watching you,' he sent to his son through the Force. 'I love you, Luke,' he sent as he drove away in his speeder to his new life of solitude.


End file.
